family together
by mariamleddie
Summary: loren tate is mother who fide her daughter from her family will they ever find out ?will eddie ever find out his father of 5 years old Kathie rose duran ?will loren have visit from someone in her past ?read and find out please no negative reviews I don't know English I just move to America last year and I love Hollywood heights .please reviews.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Loren pov.

I'm Loren Tate 22 years old mother I love Katie so much she reminds me of Eddie you might not know what happened, anyway after Eddie find out Chloe killed his mother I was their comforting him all that I was pregnant later on they got out not paying what they did I love Eddie so much but I can't ruin his career I break up with him he don't take it well and I can't take it anymore I move to new York my dreams change I'll become police the only reason I'll become police is to find every evidence about the accident it hurt Eddie that they killed his mother and don't pay since I become one everyday I find peace of evidence today I got two things to do go to office and stop at Mk asked max some questions Lily staying with Katie since I move back to l.a I hope Eddie move on and in happy place my bff Mel we lost in touch cause if I tell her where I live Eddie will know and that is lot of drama. I get in my police car driving to Mk I hope max still my dad but still I'm here for work and after what I done to his son ,I get their I was nervous I walked in with Ryan my partner we go everything together his like brother to me.I was nervous he give me smile encouraging me. Grace see us it was meeting in their oh shit is Eddie and his label and Jake and Tracy and little baby just like her of course my mother and my best friend who got camera on her hand and Eddie friends oh man this people if left 5years ago then max speak serious.

Max: what can I help you

Loren: hello Mr Duran this is officer Tate

Ryan: and this office James

Loren:am here to talked you little about your long lost wife Katy .(Oh shit he staring at me)

Max: Is that Loren?

Loren: um Mr Duran this is officer Tate I font know anybody name Loren so can I please speak to you about the case

Max: sure

Loren: I'm coming Ryan

Ryan: you sure you going to be okay

Loren: yeah ( then my phone starting to ring is Lily ) hello Lily is my little girl ok what happened

Lily: whoa lo she's fine she want talked you

Loren: ok thank God

Lily: ok

Loren: hey sweetie

Katie: Hey mommy

Loren: how's my little girl doing

Katie: good I miss you

Loren: I miss you to if I can finished this case in today I will never get out the house I promise my research is getting closer as long mommy can protect you and everybody mommy love you so much mommy coming home ok

Katie: live you to bye.

Loren: bye ( I wish I find the rest and go home to my baby) sorry about that

Max: ok ( I got this feeling this is Loren but when she got baby) officer Tate you look familiar.

Loren: um so Mr Duran ( I got cut by max)

Max: Loren I miss you so much you don't have to hide I don't tell Eddie please Loren you know how much it hurt when Eddie tell me you left it look like I list Katy Al over again ( I hug her she hug me back and cried I know is her I knew it)

Loren: I'm so sorry max ( I'm horrible person not just hurt Eddie. But people around him but all the answers will answer after I finished my case)

Max: no is ok why you caps now your dreams always to be lawyer. What happened

Loren: yes max but it change now I'm caps and I have mama Katy case they going down after I'm done it hurt to see my love of life cried at night wishing they pay but now I make that dream come true ( I sobbing in his arms) but dint tell him yet.

Max: I love you so much please don't leave me again

Loren: never pop

Max: you remember that name

Loren: always popa ( I remember that's what Katie call him) so pop when we get down their act like you don't know me

Max: ok so you got daughter?

Loren: yes

Max: is that the other reason you left

Loren: yes

Max: what is her name

Loren: Katie rose Duran ( max face light all up cause the name is mama Katy and the middle name is her favorite flowers and the Duran is her last name)

Max: can I see her now I just can't believe you raised her by yourself

Loren: yeah that's what I get but she know all of you guys especially Eddie ( smile sad)

Max: why don't you show her dad

Loren: I will sooner before she turn six

Max: she most be cute just like my daughter

Loren: yeah so Max what car you was driving that night

Max: truck

Loren: ok, so do you remember how the driver look like

Max: I don't know she got blonde and and everything went black

Loren: ok thanks for your time Mr Duran see you at court tomorrow don't worry I got your proves don't worry ok sleep thigh don't tell Eddie till I left and here go Katie picture ( then the door open)

Eddie_: pop you ok what officers doing here

Loren: nice to meet you Mr Duran I'm big fan

Eddie: thank you ( wait is that Loren Eddie stop thinkin about that Loren is not even in what dad doing with that little girl picture she left dad was smiling I mean whenever police stop by he get worry but today his happy no something up) hey dad what you happy about

Max: nothing just happy ( smile I want keep thus away from my son but I can't I'm grandpa his a father of this beautiful girl who just look like Katy and Loren and him I can't I handed him the photo )

Eddie: who's this beautiful girl ( smile)

Max: you guess who she look like

Eddie: ma, and Loren and my nose and etc. .( smile sadly at the last part I wished she was me and Loren daughter so she can daddy little girl)

Max: what's wrong son

Eddie: it may sound crazy but I wish lo never leave so we can make beautiful kids like this ( my dad smile) what

Max: you don't even know if is yours or not

Eddie: dad please tell me the girl who was here is Loren

Max: I can't tell I wish I can ( then we heard screams down stairs I run down stairs with Eddie behind me)

Loren: ms Carter you under arrest for murdering Katy Duran and hit and run and lying to the judges

Ryan: whatever you says is against you at the court

Chloe: oh little girl I'm Loren Tate you don't see I have brown hair ( I try to manipulate them but the girl don't let go bitch)

Loren: well ms Carter you have second or I will shot ( I was talking to her Ryan behind her)

Chloe: Eddie. Dobt let them do this to me we supposed married and grown old if you forget about the little twerp.

Loren: ms Carter one thing before you go do you know where Tyler rocker live

Ryan: and where the he'll he live

Chloe: old man is you going to let them talked to me like that I hope you rat to the he'll

Loren: don't talked him like that you don't know what hit you mam now let's go who we supposed contact

Chloe: my mother

Loren: see you at court Mr Duran

Max: thank you ( smile)

Danielle: you ok Eddie

Eddie: yeah I'm free now I feel like big weight take off of me now I can finally move on ( smile Nora come and hug us she reminds of Loren)

Max: me to but who want see this baby ( take out the picture Loren give him) guess who she look like

Mel: I don't know

Ian: like mama Katy

Jake: Eddie

Max: um little close

Eddie: I go with Ian

Max: you guess at first right

Tracy: she remind me of Loren Eddie ex ( Me and Nora and Mel smile fade come to sad smile) sorry guys but Loren don't see the picture

Nora: omg is look like Loren when she was four or five

Max: um me is Eddie

Danielle: omg to me is Eddie. You beter keep that little Durans to later. Just kidding maybe is time to get them out shows the fans

Eddie: yeah when I find the right one

Max: maybe you find it soon ,but got announcement

Nora: what is it

Max: Loren in town ( they all jump)

Eddie: what,

Nora: how you know

Mel: is she ok ,

Max: sure she is cause she's the one who kicked Chloe ass to the prison

Eddie: what now she's a caps how the. ...I mean never mind what that have to do with this kid

Max: that kid is her beautiful daughter who she it Katie rose Duran the other reason why she left will prove it tomorrow ( Eddie. Mouth open he look at Jake and Danielle and everybody he grab his keys left) .

Eddie pov.

I am a father of a beautiful daughter who I dont even know who was name after my mother Loren got lot to explained before I get so the he'll she keep this away from me after my dad told me I left to go their office I'm not taking no answer Loren Tate I stop at the parking lot I parked get out walked to the front office see the man who she was Mk with.

Ryan: hello Mr Duran may I help you

Eddie: yes where is officer Tate

Ryan: I don't think is good idea coming here Mr Duran ( I know what's going on)

Eddie: if you was in my case wouldn't you want see her

Ryan: what's your case

Eddie: lets see if your first love and she was your first time and you was hers and she completed your world and she get up one day break up with you without no explanation five years later you find out you guys have a beautiful daughter together and before that you was wondering why you guts didn't have kids or what you do wrong or why the one who was comforting you left you break your heart ( I'm holding tears)

Ryan: I'm so sorry bro but let's get out here she left minutes ago but I show you where she live don't ever tell her I did it.

Eddie: thank you so much

Ryan: that at least I can do for Katie father you know she look a lot like you and she talked about you all the time when you see her you can tell is you and Loren daughter she's keeper don't ever let her go .

Eddie_: thank you so much Ryan here my number calls me some times we have out

Ryan: sure you know I never though of meeting you I have a daughter who love your music and Katy so much

Eddie: I want meet them

Ryan: Ok like Saturday now the next house is hers

Eddie: thank you so much wish me luck

Ryan:you don't need it

Eddie: trust me Loren is stubborn ( I wave at him I was nervous I put my hood on I was nervous I knocked on the door I heard little girl giggles then the door open young girl gasp )

Girl: omg you Eddie Duran I'm biggest fan in the world ( Loren come out her room with short bathrobe )

Loren: Eddie. . ( then I cut by Katie screaming his name)

Katie: daddy ( running to him)

Eddie: hey sweetie ( I opened my arms pick her up )


	2. Chapter 2

Family back together

She jump in my arms she's beautiful thing I can ever ask for.

Eddie: you beautiful just like mommy (she giggles) ,

Katie: I know daddy what you doing here

Loren: Katie

Eddie: I'm here to see you and mommy

Loren: Lily thank you for the babysitting her here go home see you tomorrow.

Eddie_: here go but tomorrow she spending day with me ( I give her $100 lo giving me look saying that's not true )

Loren: thanks again

Lily: no problem love you Katie

Katie: love you yo Lily ( she. Walked out)

Eddie: Katie what you said spending day with daddy and grandpa.

Loren: ok you think you can come here and take my baby away from me that's not happening ( holding back tears she love Eddie so much I can't lose her ) if you ever think taking her away from I will put you in jail.

Katie: mommy daddy not taking me he sharing

Eddie: tell her that again .I love you princess

Katy: love you to daddy.

Eddie: go to your room daddy want speak to mommy

Katie: don't leave me ( kiss her dad cheek)

Eddie: never you the best things ever happened to me ( she Walked to her room smiling I look back at Loren it took like she ready fir me to yelled) care to explained why the he'll you left and pregnant with our daughter without telling me and when the he'll you interested in being caps. ?

Loren: don't yell at me ok ( sobbing)

Eddie: you expect me not to yelled after breaking my heart and second you won't even bother to tell me about our daughter Loren Marie Tate how the he'll you live with yourself

Loren: you don't get it your career taking of and everything going on I know you not ready for a child in the world ( crying)

Eddie: why the he'll you think that I love you everything in me you think I won't 've ready for our child what the he'll I need that fame for Loren Tate give me the God damn answer

Loren: I tell you I was scared and everything going on with your life that time I can't tell you I'm sorry

Eddie: sure you are ans why you cops now

Loren: remember when you was crying in you sleep when Chloe got set free it hurt so but to see you cried you my first love I want you to be happy the only thing I can do is to become police and good one they send me here in la Katie was born here they give me your mom case I want to see you happy again but then I remember I take your daughter away from you it make me hate myself today I know one way another you going to find out I arrested Chloe to make her pay for killing mama Katy that's at a least I can do, and tomorrow your dad have all the evidences when you go to court she might lose cause her lawyer don't have power when we find out the evidence. ( I look at him he smiling I still love him so much his smile make me want kiss him I was cut when he kiss me with passion I smile I miss his lips his hands traveled down on butt squeezed it then put his Hands inside my robe hmmm I love the feeling I was moaning aloud then Katy come in oh shit)

Katie: no fighting

Loren: oh shit ( Eddie pick Katie and laughing at my face that's what I get for making out front of my five years old age bring me and Eddie closer)

Eddie: Loren thank you so much for doing this for me I dint know what to say I feel so bless to have you back in my life I have everything I ever wanted

Loren: and what is that Duran?

Eddie: US having kids together and whenever something happened to us or whatever reason we have each other like Katy she always look like you or me but u never though we would make pretty kids

Loren: we do Duran ( smile) and can you forget me please

Eddie: only if you pay

Loren: anything to make you forget me

Eddie: anything ( giving her a dirty look she get the message)

Loren: hey perv ( laughing)

Katie: mommy can daddy show me popa

Eddie: who's popa

Loren: pops ( smile shyly)

Eddie: what how she knows him

Loren: I kind talked about you guys all the time or looking through pictures she always tell me mommy go see them but I guess I'm not brave enough to go

Eddie: don't said that you the brave person I know.

Loren: yeah

Eddie: so how you got the baby out of you

Loren: Duran I was going to killed you

Eddie: it hurt that bad to killed me who with you when you was in labor

Loren: nobody they was going to call you but I object.

Eddie: why that Tate

Loren: cause I was too angry with you

Eddie: hey not my fault

Loren: Eddie

Eddie: ok fine maybe it is

Loren: Katie

Katie: yes mommy

Loren: want to eat lunch

Katie: yes daddy want eat

Eddie: yes I miss mommy food

Loren: are you sure it just mommy food Duran

Eddie: Katie

Katie: yes daddy

Eddie: go play in your room I help mommy

Katie: I want help to

Eddie: I call you later if we want help

Katie: ok ( she Walked out the living room Loren walked fast to the kitchen I grabbed her waist kissing her neck)

Loren: Eddie not my kitchen pleeeeeeeasse ( moaning)

Eddie: although mommy want know what I miss most

Loren: Eduardo Duran

Eddie: what

Loren: do I have to spelled it out for you

Eddie: I'm not doing nothing at all ( two can play this games I keep kissing her neck and I have bulge that keep teasing her she only have short bathrobe she moans out loud then turn around attack me with passion kisses then she pulled away when I stared messaging her butt and breasts)

Loren: ed...ddddd iie. ...please not in here ( Eddie still know how to make me go crazy oh shit Katie food) Eddie we got to stop till Katie get her food she going to come in minutes please after that she going to sleep I feel uncomfortable doing it whole she's in here not sleep

Eddie: ok fine

Loren: yeah remember you have five years old daughter is not like old time we do everywhere in the penthouse but now we can't

Eddie: ugh we old

Loren: Naaa we young Duran always will Duran

Eddie: what you cooking

Loren: chicken pie

Eddie: can't wait. ( I take out my phone snapshot Loren) look hot baby

Loren: thanks. But you know I don't have clothes right

Eddie: yeah you look more sexy

Loren: thanks baby.

Eddie: I love you you

Loren: love you more( I give him peck in the lips then Katie come in)

Katie: ewww ( giggles)

Eddie: want some to ( she laugh I pick her up take her to the couch started kissing all over her face she laughing so hard)

Katie: daddddddy. ...can't beneath

Eddie : Ok ( Loren come out smiling) what

Loren: nothing just you guys cute I always know you good dad

Eddie: thanks baby maybe she lucky enough to have a beautiful mother I just join the team

Loren: come on babe you the best daddy she could ever ask for enjoy moment .( he smile I peck his lips)

Eddie: ok ready to eat princess

Katie: yes daddy

Loren: she so happy today to say many and daddy.

Eddie: at least I'm not the only one who see that

Loren: yeah ( I feel so complete I have kid with my love of life Katie so happy so do I we sitting in our dinning table Katie in Eddie lap kiss her forehead every second we talked in laugh then I see Eddie staring at something .) What you staring at

Eddie: you still have guitar and piano

Loren: is for Katy I'm teaching her how to play she's almost their

Eddie: that's why

Loren: cause she's Duran she supposed know how to do everything in music I'm not taking that away from you guys she's Duran blood I know she have it in her .

Eddie: you the best I love you

Loren: love you to Mr Duran

Eddie: you to Mrs Duran ( laughing I need to proposed her she's the one)

Loren: well if you like this put ring on it Duran if not I am a single lady ( put my hand up)


End file.
